


That Phone Call

by bahlovkarizma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Tag to Advanced Thanatology; Destiel if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahlovkarizma/pseuds/bahlovkarizma
Summary: What happened after Dean answered that call?





	That Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I should say spoilers if you haven't seen the episode, but if you haven't, why not?! Cas is back!! 
> 
> Did anyone else squeal and jump up and down at the end of this episode? Cuz I did, YAY!! Team Free Will is back! Anyway I have a thing about wanting to know what happens off screen, and since they are not available, I like to make up my own. Here's my idea of what happened during and after that phone call. It's Destiel, if you squint really hard (they're my OTP)

It's late, later than he realizes as he glances at the clock on the dashboard, late enough that he should be pulling over to get some shut eye, Sam is already asleep in the passenger seat, snoring gently. He can't though, he's not done running and to be honest, he's sore from the injections from earlier and not sure he will be able to sleep. He sees a sign on the side of the road, saying they are fifteen miles from a town and he decides he will try to see if they have a decent motel they can crash at.

He doesn't realize he is drifting, that his eyes have started to droop until his phone rings and he's jerked back to the present, Sam jerking awake next to him. Pulling out his phone, he makes sure he is in the right lane before answering.

“Yeah,” he says, not even looking at the caller ID. There is a long pause, and he's on the verge of speaking again when a familiar voice comes over the line.

“Hello Dean." He could swear it's Castiel's voice, he'd know it and that greeting anywhere, but it's not possible. His eyes are wide and have a hint of wildness to them when he glances at Sam, because, seriously, this isn't happening.

“What?” Sam demands, wide awake now and watching him anxiously.

“Dean?” the fake Cas asks and Dean is at a loss for words. Sam pulls the phone from numb fingers and brings it to his ear.

“Who is this?” he demands and Dean glances at him, to see his reaction and watches as his brother's eyes go wide. “Cas?” he asks, his voice breathless, “how- what- I-” he pauses for a moment before he starts nodding. “Yeah, of course, hold on,” he reaches into the glove box and pulls out a pen and paper before writing something down. “We'll be there as soon as we can. What? Yeah, of course, one sec.” Sam holds out the phone and just notices that they have pulled over, “he want's to talk to you.”

Dean stares at the phone like it's a venomous snake ready to strike him but reaches for it when Sam shakes it at him.

“Yeah,” he croaks into the phone, and doesn't try again, sure that he would have the same result the second time.

“Dean, I've given Sam the address of where I am, I'll see you soon.” Dean opens his mouth, wants to demand answers, but all that comes out is a weak 'ok'. Sam takes the phone once the angel has hung up and they both stare out of the windshield.

“How?” Sam asks eventually, quietly asking one of the million questions running through their heads.

“I don't know Sam,” Dean replies, they should get going, depending on where this person claiming to be his dead angel is, they might make it before he crashes completely.

“I mean do you think Jack-” Sam trails off but Dean shrugs without commenting. Sam pulls out his own phone and starts looking up the address and Dean rests his head on the steering wheel.

He's seen Cas in his dreams, and sometimes it's like just after he came back from Purgatory, he thinks he sees the angel every once in a while, walking around a corner or disappearing into a crowd. He hears Cas' voice in his dreams, one of the reasons he has such a hard time sleeping, he's afraid he may never want to wake up.

He hadn't been lying to Billie when she correctly assumed he wanted to die; he had explained it to her, he was a failure, he couldn't save Cas or his mom or anyone he cared about. Everyone he loved died and he couldn't stop it, no matter how hard he tried.

“Dean,” Sam's voice breaks into his thoughts and he turned his head, still resting on the steering wheel, “Cas isn't far from here, a couple of hours at most. Are you good to drive or do you want me to?”

“I'm good,” Dean says and sits up, taking a deep breath, he can do this, either somehow Cas is back from the dead, or he was going to gank whatever it was that was messing with him.

As they pull out onto the road, he can't help but pray to Chuck that it's Cas, please let it be Cas, he needs this win.


End file.
